1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamping, cutting and/or clipping apparatus and more particularly, pliers and snips with adjustable head, adjustable head angles, adjustable handles and locking devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various patents covering pliers type device with adjustable head angles. These pliers have a head and a pair of handles wherein the head is pivotally attached to the handles to allow movement of the heads in different angles. U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,992 to Shih-Kuei relates to pliers with moveable heads and heads have a lug attached to projections of handles and are pivotally attached to one another. U.S. Pat. No. 6,941,846 to Hsien relates to pliers having a head with u-shaped ends pivotally attached to protrusions of handles to allow for movement of the head and the handles have arcuate concave resting portions.
There are also various patents that cover ratchets and ratchet wrenches with adjustable angles. These ratchet devices have a handle and a head wherein the head is pivotably attached to the handle to allow for movement of the head in different angles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,107 to Avery relates to a ratchet wrench with a fork-shaped handle and a moveable head. U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,608 to Shieh provides for a ratchet wrench with an adjustable head angle. Shieh uses a Y-shaped handle attached to a head with two gears engaging one another to allow for the adjustable head angle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,839 to Hsien relates to a control mechanism for adjusting the head of a ratchet wrench and the control mechanism uses a polygonal shaped hole and corresponding portion on a pin. U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,125 to Lan relate to angle adjustable ratchet wrenches.
Unlike the prior art, the present invention provides for pliers and clippers as well as clamping and cutting devices with adjustable heads and handles as well as different control mechanism for movement and locking of the head.